


Give Me All Your Love

by savingthegeneration



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: It's bad, and smut fic, but i tried, my first reader insert, repost from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingthegeneration/pseuds/savingthegeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of comfort develops into a need to connect on a deeper level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Your Love

After meeting Stanford Pines, you never would have believed you would end up in his bed hours later. You had stayed the night at the Shack since Mabel invited you to her slumber party. You loved Mabel. You loved how she seemed to look at you as a friend or older sister instead of her Grunkle’s employee. You had fun playing games with Grenda, Candy, and Mabel too. You even managed to survive an awkward game of “Truth or Dare or Don’t.” You started choosing “Don’t” like Candy after Mabel asked you if you would kiss her Great Uncle Ford. You were too embarrassed to admit that you would, among other things.

While you had fun, the slumber party didn’t last too long, only until around 1:30 in the morning. That was a late hour for 12 year old girls, but you were a night owl, so it was early for you. All of you crashed on the living room floor sleeping in sleeping bags. You tried your best to fall asleep with the rest of the girls, but you couldn’t. After several hours of tossing and turning you stand up and head to the kitchen. You hoped a glass of water would help. On your way to the kitchen you heard a muffled sound, almost like a cry coming from Stanford’s bedroom.

Is he okay? you wondered. Normally, you’d never consider walking into his room, but his cry startled you. You made your way over to his door, and slowly opened it.

The room was dark. The only light the moonlight beaming through a small window above his couch. That was when you saw him. Ford was sitting up, his face buried in his hands, a blanket draped over his shoulders. You could hear heavy, almost frantic breathing, mixed together with gasping sobs.

Immediately, you felt a need to rush over and wrap your arms around him, but you resisted. You didn’t want to come on too strong. So you approached him, your bare feet tiptoeing across the wooden floor. You stopped in front of him, surprised he hadn’t noticed you yet. You put your hand on his shoulder. He flinches and looks up. In the light you can see his eyes are wet, heavy, and swollen. You said nothing, wrapping your arms around his head bringing him closer to you. A few moments pass, then Ford wraps his arms around you, sobbing. You could feel him shaking as you held him. He was scared. He must have had a nightmare. You two stay like that for what feels like forever.

You run your hand through his hair until he calms down, and pulls away from you. You then sit down next to him on the couch, holding his hand in yours. The two of you sit in silence, you’re unsure of what to say. He had been through something that probably no human has ever been through before. What on earth do you say to someone that has been through so much? You decided to take a chance and reach out to him.

“Do you…,” you paused, unable to find the words. Feeling nervous for asking. Ford gave you a knowing glance. He knew what you were going to ask.

“Do I want to talk about it?” Ford said, finishing your sentence for you. You blush and nod. Waiting for his response.

“I don’t…really know how to talk about it, exactly,” he said. “I’m not sure I can tell anyone. I doubt anyone could handle the answer of what I’ve been through.” Ford sighed, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about something. You then move your eyes to his six-fingered hand in yours. You then squeeze it reassuringly. When you look back, he is looking at you, a small smile on his face.

“I guess the only thing I can say is that it was lonely. Terribly lonely.”

You try your best to give him a reassuring smile. “You’re not alone anymore, Stanford.” You lift his hand into your lap, clasping it in both of your hands.

“Just Ford, please.” You hear him say. You look up, and he is still staring at you, a darkness clouding his eyes. He then leans towards you, his lips meeting your own. Your eyes widen as he pulls away, unsure of what just happened. You see a faint blush appear on Ford’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I shouldn’t have -“

He never finished his sentence because you planted your lips on his. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you back. 

Then Ford stands, bringing you with him as his arms wrap around you. Holding you closer. You wrap your arms around his neck, standing on your tiptoes to reach him. You shiver when you feel Ford’s stubble on your jaw and neck. He then starts kissing your neck, and you moan quietly as you feel his hands slide under your shirt. They slide up to your breasts and he palpates them gently, his hands warm and controlling. He teases your nipples with his thumbs as he kisses you. He then separates from your lips, licking up the saliva that had come about. He then slips your shirt off and tosses it to some corner of the room. His hands gently came back to caress your breasts. He was trying his best to be patient and romantic. It took everything he had not to throw you down on his bed and have his way with you. At the same time, though, he also wanted to make this last.

You felt his thumbs as they circled your nipples. His palms squeezed your breasts as he leaned forward and kissed your neck again. You could then feel Ford’s member against you. You wanted so badly to relieve the throbbing in your cunt. You wanted it inside of you. You rubbed against it, your breath hitching.

Then, the hot and wet sensation of his mouth on your breast made you shiver. His teeth scraped along the sensitive parts, he switched between licking and gently sucking. During this, you didn’t notice you were being laid flat on your back on his bed.

Ford laid on top of you. His weight pinned you to the bed, and your full and aroused breasts moved beneath him as you breathed. Though Ford was still clothed, it was starting to drive him wild. He didn’t want to take his sweater off, despite being in a dark room. He didn’t want you to so much as glance at his scarred body. Not yet anyway.

Ford then moved his hands to your hips. They held you steady as he kissed you on the lips again, moaning inside your mouth in fulfillment. He then pulled away, to look you in the eyes before heading south. His brown eyes seemed to be asking you May I? and you nodded in response. He then leaned forward and pecked you on the lips, and started a trail of kisses downward. Down your chin, your neck, then down between your breasts. 

He continues kissing downward, a few put upon the top of the pajama shorts that covered your waist. He then places his hands on either side of you. His fingers slip between your skin and the shorts, he slowly and gently began to take them off.

Sliding the shorts from your feet, he pulls them off, and tossed them. They just missed your top that lay on the floor.

Ford then slides back up, putting the weight of his chest onto yours, pinning you again. He then looks down at your face to watch your reaction. His right hand trails down into your underwear. It slips beneath the band of elastic, and slides into your slit, though not penetrating. As he expected, you cried out in a high pitch.

“Wow…”

Pulling his hand back out he smiles at you. Embarrassed at the sound you just made, you turn your face away. You know the room is dark, but you still didn’t want him to see how red your face probably was.

But, now that your earlobe was exposed, Ford starts to lick and nibble at it. His nose nuzzled against your jawline, making small moans in that ear.

Then he moved downward again, faster this time. He kisses down your neck and each one of your breasts. He takes one in his palm, feeling its warmth and weight in his grasp, and kisses the nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he inhaled and sucked it gently, flicking at it with his tongue. Listening to your increased breathing in satisfaction.

He then moved to the left breast after a few minutes. The other glinting with his saliva in the moonlight. He continued down between your breasts, then your stomach.

After that, Ford was ready to start working between your legs. He kissed down to your crotch, his lips now at the junction of your panties and skin. They stopped right above the top of your thighs.

He kissed the area again, deeper, and slid his tongue down into your slit that your underwear covered. He did it quickly, so that it just graced it. Your reaction was instantaneous. You gasp and you felt your legs tighten.

Ford then lays himself back on you, and kisses his way back up your body. As he does this, he presses his body into you. He pushes down between your legs with his pelvis and places his groin on top of your crotch, pushing down. Though not penetrating, it was enough to make you feel like you were floating. All the while his face was in the crook of your neck, nibbling, kissing, and sucking away. You winced a little when he got a little rough and almost bit you, but you could hardly care in that moment. It felt amazing.

Due to the overstimulation, you didn’t notice Ford moving down your body again. Until he removed your underwear and you felt his warm and wet mouth on your pussy. His tongue delved deeper into the fold between your legs, tasting every inch of you.

A gasp and then a scream rips from your throat. Ford continued his ministrations. His tongue got more daring every time a scream separated your lips. It slipped out of your cunt and he forced down pressure. He kept his tongue on you, but moved it up, pushing it into your clit.

You began to pant, mouth open as you breathed hard in and out. All you could hear was a slurping, popping sound as Ford proceeded to eat you out. You clutched at the sheets under you as Ford plunged deeper. You jolt when he nibbles on a sliver of your labia folds. In response, he slows down, and then begins to lick you again.

Ford stopped lapping for a moment, and looked at your slit. He leaned forward and blew onto it, which made your back arch from the sensation. Your arms strained almost painfully on his bed as you almost lost it. Your body wanted him.

He could see you reacting, your body twitching to his actions. He then nibbled where he was, kissing the inside of your lower thigh. Ford continued his tease by rubbing his stubble on the inside of your thigh. He reveled at how you jerked and twitched at his touch. He then leaned down again, making each breath against you strong and intentional as it hit your skin. You feel him flick your clit with his tongue, and you arch your back in the air and you scream louder than before. Your hands grabbing the sheets and squeezing them between your fingers.

You couldn’t believe it. The teasing had made you sensitive to any sort of touch. Ford then held off a little. His hands were both on your calves as he kept you in place.

He brushes his lips against your pussy, and then your clit. Then he saw the reaction he was waiting for. You thrust yourself towards his mouth, it was subtle, but Ford saw it. It was time.

He then inserts two fingers into you. You jerked at his touch. He could hear your panting and breathing increase, and he looked up to garner your reaction. He saw your that back was arched. Your mouth open as you breathed, hard, barely catching up to your own breath. 

He then stops fingering you, and holds the outside of your thighs. He lowers his mouth once more to your opening, forcing his tongue inside. You scream in a high pitch.

He was driving you crazy. You felt your muscles start to clench as you felt an orgasm start to wrack your body. You wanted it, needed it.

He stopped.

You moaned, frustrated. What the hell was he doing!?

Ford then withdrew his tongue and settled on stroking between your folds. He took extra care to stay away from your clit so that you could calm down. He then noticed your body relax and your breathing almost return to normal. Your nipples were still aroused, your clit engorged with blood and a dark purple.

He then gave your clit a quick little suck, having it in his mouth for a moment or two. You jolted, mumbling something incoherent. Your fingers dig into the covers, your body tight like a rubber band, ready to snap. Ford continues to lick from your cunt, up to your clit. A tight line he steadily increased as he lapped the bottom of your clit. Mimicking the thrust of a cock as it would brush it from the outside as it pumped inside of you. He could tell you loved it because your hips started to grind against him, thrusting along with him. You started panting again, your mouth fell open as you cried and moaned.

He stopped again, you then moaned in agony. You look up at him, glaring. You swear, if he did that again you would punch him in the face. Ford smirks when he makes eye contact with you. Alright, alright, you deserve it. He tries to lap at your clit again, but it drew no reaction as you lay there. Hm, he seemed to have pissed it off.

He then changes strategies. He darts his tongue in and out of your cunt again, noisily. Then he licks in a rhythm from your opening to your clit, you start to rock against him again. Your breathing increased as your chest rose and fell at an accelerated rate with each one. Your mouth was open and making small, drawn out moans. Your eyes were open slightly, and through them your vision blurred and darkened, small flashes of light going off here and there. In the center of the sensation was the throbbing in your cunt. You wanted Ford’s cock inside of you, pumping harder and harder.

Your mouth opened, and you cried out, uninhibited. Your body tensed like a rubber band and let loose as you came. And a sensation you could only explain as pure and utter bliss shot through your body. Your nerve endings fired little sparks of intensity. And your vagina clenched around nothing in particular. As it tightened you wished he would have at least inserted a finger when the time came. It fired several times after another, one overlapping the next. You took a moment to catch your breath, and then your back slowly flexed back to it’s original position. Your grip on the bed had lessened as well. You let out a long sigh, and swallowed, wetting your dry throat.

“Oh…oh, God…”

You lay there, coming down from your orgasm. Ford stroked your thigh as he pulled away. He then places his hands on the bed to steady himself, and started to catch his own breath. Licking his lips of your juices, he swallowed to quench his dry throat. He had developed a hard-on from the experience, and was glad that he did not cum from the foreplay itself.

Reaching up, he grabbed your legs and you trembled as he lowered his mouth once again to your entrance. Beginning the process once more. Kissing, licking near the area itself, then moving more towards your actual cunt. He then began to use his fingers more. Your thighs quivered as he accelerated this technique, becoming so intense it was unbelievable. It was too much. Your head began to roll about and your mouth opened as you panted away. Your chest rose and fell as your whole body twitched in response. You wanted to cum so badly.

Ford knew your climax was mounting, building. Just a little longer, and you would cum. 

Suddenly, he stopped. At first you thought he was just torturing you again, and damn near hit the man. You stopped yourself right before doing so. Especially when you felt him kiss your thigh, your stomach, and press himself right into you and between your legs. You felt his body hard upon your clit, brushing it as his skin pressed against you. Up between your legs, he crawled, as he kissed up your body. You then realized that Ford had taken his pants off, the woven material replaced with warm skin.

He held your legs open, and kissed your face as he hovered above you. Ford then lowered himself to your cheek, and kissed the right side of your face, and whispered into your ear.

“I’ll be gentle.”

He positioned himself, up high above you, and you managed to glance at his cock. It was an average size, but he had girth. His cock then touched your opening, rimming the edge. You couldn’t help calling out as he entered you, up to his hilt, into your cunt. He was inside you. Within you. You became suddenly aware of how he felt, large, fulfilling. And realized that it felt good. To think, he hadn’t even done anything yet. You heard him sigh longingly and deeply as he finished filling you up. He looked down at you, your eyes meeting.

Withdrawing, he pulled backwards. Back and back until his head was at your entrance again yet still encased in your folds. Then he slid back inside, and lowered his body down onto you. 

Pressing his pelvis into your clit, he began to thrust into you. He was careful, trying to be gentle on your body as it got used to his size. You made little exasperated moans at each pump. The only outlet you had left save for grabbing at his back that you could express yourself. A squishy, wet noise filled the room. And because he moved so effortlessly, the lubrication was more than enough. Your legs were spread apart and up, him between them and pushed down hard as he slid into you. He was using long, slow strokes for now. He would wait for you to build up completely, then he would push you over the edge.

You could feel his cock pumping into you relentlessly. You laid your head back and opened your mouth. A sick feeling of passion brewing in your stomach as he fucked you in a calculated way. He leaned down and kissed your open mouth passionately. Darting his tongue in and out like a snake every time he rocked forward. Every time he thrust in, he was careful to rub up against your clit.

His heart rate and breathing accelerated as he struggled to keep control. His chest pressed down into yours. His breath hitting your neck and face as he kissed you, and began to pant into your ear. He looked into your face, noticing you awash with sweat and flushing. On cue, he began to thrust more rapidly, hitting into you and burying himself into you with each thrust. You cried out a little, not in pain but from being overwhelmed.

The bed rocked and squeaked as he pumped into you in a rhythmic, powerful fashion. Noises filled the room from the squishing sounds of him sliding inside you, to your pants and moans. Ford was silent besides his heavy breathing. The sensation built and built little by little as he continued to thrust into you. Filling you completely and quickening his pace with almost every one.

As your mind focused on his organ plunging into you without fail; you reached your peak. Your legs stretched out and toes curled. Your arms reached around his back and hugged him closer to your body. You felt the muscles spasm in your vagina. It clasped around his cock and drew it into your body even further. The sensation pulsed throughout your lower regions. Had your legs had the strength you would have wrapped them around his waist. Pushing him inside to increase the sensation. Your clit felt like it was on fire, your body hot and blushing.

When you came, feeling you squeeze him inside Ford came as well. He thrust into you as hard as he could as he pressed up into and against you. His pelvis hitting your clit as it spasmed out of control and heightened your orgasm. His hips bucked forward as he shot his load inside you. You felt the warm sensation of his fluids fill up inside you.

You squeezed him tight. Moaning to relieve yourself from the absolute force of the sensation. It shot through your body in waves, tensing and squeezing his own organ within you. He relaxed his body on top of you, but did not pull out quite yet.

Putting some weight on his elbows, he sighed and blew air across your flushed face. He hadn’t fucked a woman like that in what seemed like ages, and his age wasn’t on his side. Yet he thought he had done pretty well. He kissed your cheek, and then proceeded to kiss your closed eyelids.

He moaned as he moved from on top of you, to standing again onto his knees between your legs. He pulled out of you, not particularly wanting to leave your sweet and wholesome body, but knowing he had to. He then collapsed next to you, and settled into a position on his side.

Tired, Ford laid there and wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you tight, chest pressing into your back as you let him tug you into his arms. You closed your eyes, you were so exhausted, and Ford felt so warm in the chilly night air. You found yourself backing up into his arms, laying there. He responded by tightening his grip a little, and sighing contently. He then kissed the back of your neck and mumbled a quiet "Thank you” against your skin. You couldn’t help but smile as your eyes closed and you fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
